Childhood Blues
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: A girl with a beautiful smile was standing on Alice Hill with a boy with watchful eyes. There is a legend about Alice Hill. "If you look at the sun setting for fifty-one straight days from that hill, your love will come true." Is this legend true or just a false rumor? Read and find out what it will do for the two people standing on the hill. AU. NxM. Happy Valentine's Day! :)


A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I last wrote a Gakuen Alice Fic. So please bear with me, okay? Gihee. It's a special day today so I thought 'Why not write a one-shot to honor this day?' Since I'm single as hell and have nothing to do for the day, I might as well be productive and write Valentine's stories for my favorite couples in different animes. So here is the Valentine's fic for Natsume and Mikan. Hope you all like it. Happy reading everyone! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Song Lyrics**

**(English Translation)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song used. :(

* * *

**(Childhood Blues)**

"**Gojuuichi nichi kan sono oka de ****("If you look at the sun setting)**

The sun is setting and two people are on a hill called, Alice Hill. One of them is a girl who is standing near the railing and the other is a boy seating on one of the big rocks behind the girl.

**Hi ga ochiru sora ****(For fifty-one straight days)**

The two of them were quiet but the girl decided to break it by saying, "There is a legend about Alice Hill. If you look at the sun setting for fifty-one straight days from this hill, your love will come true."

**Tsuzukete mitodoketara koi ga kanau" ****(from that hill, your love will come true")**

The girl had a beautiful smile on her face. The girl is a brunette with pretty amber eyes. The smile stayed on her face for a while but soon it was replaced by a frown when the guy behind him snorted. Her name was Mikan Sakura.

**Netsubensuru watashi ni ****(Without hiding his boredom)**

The guy had raven hair and a pair of crimson-colored eyes. He was bored. He still didn't know why the stupid girl wanted to come to this hill when it was getting pretty late. _'Tch. You're just as stupid as her. Coming here with here without even knowing why.' _His name is Natsume Hyuuga.

**Akire wo kakusu koto naku ****(While listening to me speaking enthusiastically)**

It was quiet for a while but the brunette suddenly spoke. The moment the girl mentioned the legend he couldn't help but snort at her. She sounded so enthusiastic about it that he thought that she was more of an idiot than he originally thought. _'Baka.'_

**Aitsu wa natsuzora wo aogu ****(He looks up at the summer sky)**

The instant that the brunette heard the raven's reaction, she turned around to face him and glared at him. _'That guy! Ugh! He's so frustrating!'_ Amber eyes meet crimson eyes. The guy trying to stop himself from laughing at her glaring face just looked up on the sky. _'The glare didn't look scary on her at all. It even looked cute that it wants to make me laugh.'_

**Sonna uwasa wo unominisuru wake wa nai desho ****(There's no way I'd believe that kind of rumor)**

The girl noticed the sudden avoidance of the guy and this only made her more frustrated than before.

"Don't look away from me, Natsume! Why did you just snort a while ago?"

Natsume upon hearing the girl looked at her, still trying to keep himself from laughing said, "Do you really believe that kind of rumor?"

The girl suddenly turned pink and said, "Of course not, as if I'd believe that kind of rumor!"

**Yada yada! ****(There's no way!)**

Natsume now finally feeling the laughter in him stop raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Oh really?"

"Really really! There's no way I'd be believe that!"

"**Tsui ni omae mo makki ka" nante shingai desu ****("You're finally at your wit's end?" he says – that's so vexing)**

Natsume just smirked at her and sarcastically nodded at her. Mikan noticing that Natsume still didn't believe her just decided to keep quiet to prevent further embarrassment on herself.

Mikan lead the way out the hills while Natsume stood up and followed. Mikan thought that the conversation about this was done but Natsume isn't going to let it go that easily.

"How desperate are you?"

Mikan was beyond annoyed when she heard him say that. She stopped and turned to look at Natsume.

She saw Natsume giving her a mocking look as if he's seeing the world's biggest idiot. This ticked her off more.

**Baka wo miru you na me wa yamete ****(Stop looking at me as if you're looking at an idiot)**

"Don't look at me like I'm an idiot!"

Natsume smirked and said, "Well, I'm looking at one right now. So why shouldn't I look at her like it?"

"I am not an idiot, Natsume!"

"Hn. Only an idiot would believe that rumor."

**Gankake mitai na mono da yo, da yo ****(It's like a prayer to the Gods, it is)**

Mikan just turned around and started walking again. Natsume followed. A few moments later she finally decided to retort back on what Natsume said.

"I don't believe the rumor. It's just a goodluck chant, okay?"

"Hn."

**Oitsumerarete kitara sa souyuu no mo hitsuyou da mon ****(If you start feeling cornered, that kind of thing is also necessary)**

Mikan looked back briefly to Natsume and saw him looking at her bored like always.

'_When I'm desperate, this kind of thing becomes necessary.'_

"**Iidasu to kikanai ****("If you start something, you won't listen)**

"You never listen to what I say. It's no use telling you that this is just ridiculous."

A sad look suddenly formed on Mikan's face as she heard Natsume mumble this.

Natsume didn't notice it because he was looking at the sky when he said that.

**Marude kodomo da" nante ****(You're just like a kid",even if you tell me that)**

The next thing the left Natsume's mouth completely washed the sad look on Mikan's face as it turned into a frown.

"Sometimes, you act like a kid, Polka-dots."

Natsume smirked at her as he saw her frown.

'_I hit a nerve, huh? Bullseye!' _

**Kikiireru ki ga nai ****(I won't listen to you)**

Mikan turned her back on Natsume and said, "Pervert! I don't want to listen to your criticisms, you jerk! Hmph."

Natsume just laughed at her.

**Yarutte kimeta kara! ****(Because I decided I'd do it!)**

Mikan just frowned as Natsume kept on laughing behind her.

'_I've decided to do this so there's no way I'm quitting just because you told me so.'_

**Koi wo shite wakaru koto ga atta ****(There is something I found out after falling in love)**

That night when Mikan was now laying in her bed her thoughts wondered over a certain guy with tantalizing crimson eyes.

She didn't know when it started. It's just one day while watching Natsume play on their basketball varsity practice she suddenly realized that she have fallen in love with him.

**Motto suki ni natta ****(I fell for you even more)**

She denied it at first. She didn't want to admit that she fell in love with that pervert.

Mikan giggled as she thought about it. It was pretty stupid of her to deny it to herself.

But the more she denied her feelings the more it grew until she couldn't deny it anymore.

**Muki ni natta ki ni natte naite nai tte ****(I've become more sensitive, more curious and more of a crybaby)**

When she finally admitted to herself that she have fallen in love with the pervert, she became more sensitive around him.

She started noticing things that she didn't notice before. Like how her heart would beat abnormally faster when he looks at her and how butterflies suddenly start fluttering in her when Natsume smiles at her.

She became more curious.

She felt like she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know what he was doing, who he was with and what he was thinking.

And with all this, she became more of a crybaby. Little things that Natsume did that didn't affect her so much before made her cry. Whether it was tears of sadness, joy or frustration, she couldn't keep it from falling from her amber eyes.

**Chiisana yuuki no kakera wo ****(As I gathered small fragments of courage)**

**Goii no hi ni atsume ****(For fifty-one days)**

**Omoi yo ano sora ni todoke ****(I hope my feelings reach that sky)**

This legend or rumor, according to Natsume, was not something that she really believed. Just like she had said before, it was like a goodluck chant.

These fifty-one days are really for her to muster up enough courage and by the end she hopes that everything will be alright.

**Aitsu wa bucchouzura de ****(He has a sour look on his face)**

A lot of days have already passed and Mikan still continues to go to the hill and Natsume keeps on tagging along with her.

Mikan observed that he really looked irritated and uninterested just like he always does every time they go here.

**Futekusareteru mitai ****(He looks uninterested)**

Natsume was not paying attention to Mikan so he didn't see the scrutinizing gaze that Mikan was giving him.

This was boring for him. It wasn't really interesting knowing full well that the legend was just a false rumor.

He wonders why Mikan still goes to this place no matter how many times he says that the legend isn't true.

'_Stubborn little girl.'_

**Daitai! ****(Anyway)**

Mikan suddenly walked in front of Natsume and that broke him out of his thoughts. Mikan just kept on walking while Natsume stood up and quickly followed her.

Natsume noticed Mikan's irritated look and he wondered why the brunette just suddenly walked away without even calling his attention.

"Polka."

Silence.

"Hey, Polka-dots."

He was still met with silence.

"Mikan!"

Mikan still didn't turn around or answer him.

'_Why the heck is she ignoring me? Why is she so pissed? I didn't even say anything to make her mad.'_

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her so that she would turn to look at him.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"Why are you ignoring me? I've been calling you for a while now. And why are you so pissed? I didn't even do or say anything."

**Sonna iya nara mainichi ****(If he hates it so much, wouldn't it be better)**

**Tsukiawanakerya ii janai? Mou! ****(If he didn't hang out with me everyday? Jeez!)**

Mikan's eyebrows met and her expression shows that now, she was no longer irritated but angry.

"You didn't have to say or do anything. Your face already said it all. If you hated this so much, you don't have to come with me every single day! Seriously, Natsume, I never thought that you're an idiot. I actually thought that you would be smart enough to know that I don't need you to tell me for me to know what you're thinking."

"**Kuraku natte abunai" ****("It's getting dark and it's dangerous")**

**Shitsukoku kodomo atsukai!? ****(You're still treating me like a kid!?)**

Natsume's eyes widened at Mikan's outburst. He never thought that the sweet and kind Mikan that he knows could be this angry. She was always so kind and patient that he thought he would never see the day when the brunette would get really really angry at someone much more at him.

He quickly snapped out of it when Mikan started walking away again. He ran and caught up to her before faking a cough to get her attention.

"It's getting dark and it's dangerous for you to go home alone. I couldn't leave you like that."

Mikan sighed and said without turning around, "You're still treating me like a child, Natsume. I can take care of myself now."

"Hn."

That was the only answer that Mikan got from what she said but a different answer was on Natsume's mind which he can't tell to the brunette without getting all flustered about it.

'_I'm not. I actually see you as a lady that's why I can't leave you alone. I won't be able to live the rest of my life if something bad happened to you. You're too beautiful for your own good.'_

"**Douse tsuzukikko nai" ****("You won't keep it up for long, anyway")**

**Hai hai, mitete yo ne! ****(Yeah, yeah, just watch me!)**

They were already out of the hill and on their way home when Natsume decided to break the silence and tease her like he always does.

"Besides, knowing you, I know you won't be able to keep it up, Polka."

Mikan surprised as he suddenly talked after the long silence decided to prove him wrong.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me finish it until the end, Pervert."

She stuck her tongue out on him and Natsume laughed.

Soon Mikan was also laughing with him.

**Kimi dakara konna ni shizentai de irareru no kana? Tte ****(I wonder if I can be so relaxed because it's you)**

The argument from earlier was now long forgotten. The two relaxed as the talked about other things and the tension between them disappeared like it had never been there.

Natsume was usually grumpy and unresponsive when it comes to other people and Mikan was usually extra cheerful, that sometimes strained her, when she was around other people.

But with each other, they can completely relax and be their natural selves.

They wondered why when they just met each other years ago but they never got the answer so they left that forgotten and accepted the relaxing feeling of being with each other.

**Kanatte hoshii koi wo himete omou yo ****(I hide my love and wish for it to be reciprocated)**

**Ikutsumo no shitsuren wo itsumo nagusamete ****(He's comforted me through so many heartbreaks)**

**Kureta aitsu ni kono omoi todoke ****(So I want these feelings to reach him)**

As they neared there houses who were just next to each other, Mikan suddenly stopped walking and stared at Natsume's back as she thought of her feelings and everything that Natsume has done for her.

He was always there for her, both in good and bad times. When her grandfather died, he stayed with her for the whole day even if he got hungry, he still didn't leave her.

He helped her recover from it and have always taken good care of her.

He also comforted her through so many heartbreaks. He lent his chest and shoulders as she would cry and wail because of the pain in her heart.

He never minded that after it his clothes would be soaked in her tears.

And when the guys cheated on her, Natsume would personally beat up the person until Mikan hears about it and come running to him to stop him from killing the poor guy.

She was so lucky to have him by her side and she wondered why she didn't notice him before.

She wondered why she didn't fall in love with him in the first place.

Or maybe she did. She just failed to notice it until recently.

So now, she was determined to have her feelings reach him.

Natsume suddenly realized that Mikan was not walking alongside him and he turned to see her deep in her thoughts.

'_I wonder what she's thinking about. Is she thinking about the guy that she likes? Damn that guy. I hope he's better than the others or else I swear I'm going to beat him to pulp like I did with the others.'_

Natsume walked back to her and Mikan didn't notice him until he patted her head and ruffled her hair.

"Everything is going to be fine, Mikan. I'll be here to support you."

Mikan stared at him at first then smiled as they continued to walk back to their houses.

**Shishunki bakuhatsu shite ****(When we became teenagers)**

Mikan was now preparing to sleep again when she unconsciously stared at the ceiling and thought about her and Natsume.

They were childhood friends. Their moms were the best of friends so since they were born they've always been with each other.

**Soen ni nachattari ****(We drifted apart)**

But when they became teenagers, they slowly grew apart.

They were in different classes and clubs.

Mikan became part of the drama club and choir while Natsume became the campus heartthrob and the ace player of the school's basketball varsity.

**Se mo nobite shisen no takasa datte sa ****(We got taller and so did our line of sight)**

They started hanging out with different group of friends. Mikan found a new bestfriend, a girl named Hotaru while Natsume became close with a guy from the varsity named, Ruka.

They still talked when they saw each other at school and they catch up with everything that's happening to each other when they go home together but it wasn't the same as before.

**Ironna koto ga kawatte itte ****(A lot of things started changing)**

Since Natsume became the campus heartthrob, almost all the female population in school was trying to get his attention.

A lot of girls started confessing to him and Mikan remembered witnessing some of it.

'_The first time I saw it, I was really surprised. I didn't expect them to be there behind the school building. It was so awkward witnessing a girl confess to Natsume, my childhood friend. It was supposed to be a private moment, just between the two of them, but I accidentally saw it.'_

**Osananajimitte muzukashii na, muzugayui na, ****(It's so hard that we're childhood friends, I feel so uncomfortable)**

On the other hand, Natsume was sitting on his window sill staring at the night sky.

His thoughts were suddenly filled by the girl with captivating amber eyes.

It was really unfortunate that they drifted apart as they grew up when they were really so close when they were still children.

He would always try to talk to her in school to rekindle the closeness that they had before but he had to stay away. Mikan was also popular in school. She was really nice and pretty so a lot of guys had been trying to woo her.

Mikan being a sucker for romance had fallen in love for a few guys that turned out to be total jerks much to Natsume's dismay.

Mikan deserved to be happy but those scumbags just gave her pain in the end.

The last guy she was with looked so nice at first. Natsume once saw Mikan and that guy named, Reo, and they were talking in the hallway and Mikan looked so happy talking to him.

Natsume thought that he wouldn't hurt Mikan so he didn't interfere but in the end the guy cheated on Mikan.

When Natsume learned that, he barged in the cafeteria and looked for Reo. When he saw the guy laughing with a new girl, his vision turned red as his anger reached a whole new level. He stomped towards the guy and pulled him by the collar and punched him like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't know how long he'd been beating up the poor guy but he stopped when he felt Mikan hugging him and telling him to stop. He looked behind him and stood up. He offered Mikan a hand and helped her to stand.

Mikan took it and Natsume gently pulled her out of the cafeteria but before they completely left the place Natsume stopped.

He turned and glared at all the guys in the cafeteria then said, "Anyone of you who are trying to woo Mikan, you better think twice when you're only planning to hurt her in the end."

Natsume glared at Reo who was still lying on the cold floor and beaten up then continued, "If you don't want to end up like that trash over there, you better get your acts together. No one will get away unscathed who hurts my friend, Mikan."

With that Natsume pulled a shocked Mikan to the school garden.

**Hazukashii na, ah… ****(It's so embarrassing, ah….)**

In the garden, Mikan and Natsume sat in an awkward silence. It was well known in the campus that Natsume beats up and threatens anyone who hurts Mikan but this time it was different.

They were childhood friends and everyone knew that. They also knew that Natsume was overprotective of Mikan since they were still children.

But the beatings that Natsume did never went this far before. He would just usually punch the guy once or twice then threaten him.

This time Natsume almost killed the guy and the guy would have been dead if Mikan didn't reach the cafeteria in time.

"Sorry for beating up Reo. I heard what he did and I got angry."

"I'm really happy that you would do something like that for me and I thank you for that but I think you went overboard this time. You almost killed him. It's a good thing that Ruka ran to me and told me to stop you since even he couldn't stop you this time."

"I couldn't help it. I'm just planning to give him a punch or two but when I saw him flirting with a new girl already in the cafeteria I just went berserk. I didn't know how long I've been beating the guy. I wasn't even aware of my surroundings but when I felt you hug me and hear you telling me to stop I snapped back to reality. I guess my overprotective side of you when we were still children got worse huh?"

Natsume was surprised when Mikan giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, Mikan?"

"No. You're just so sweet and cute. Just like the Natsume I've been with since I started walking."

Natsume just turned to look away to hide his blush and answered, "Hn."

And because of that incident the closeness that they had before started to slowly reform again.

After a few days since the incident happened, Mikan started to go to the hill.

'_I wonder who she likes now. I hope he'll treat Mikan right or else I'll have to beat him up too. Ugh. Why can't she just fall in love with me? I've been here since we were babies. Tch. I just have to keep being by her side and beat every single guy who hurts her until the right guy arrives.'_

**Gojuuikkaime no hi ga ochiru sora ****(Watching the sunset on the fifty-first day)**

Mikan continued to go to the hill and Natsume kept on accompanying her even though it still irks him on why she had to keep this up.

Today was the final day. It was finally the fifty-first day.

**Oka no ue ni naranda futatsu no kage ****(Two shadows were lined up on top of the hill)**

Mikan was standing again near the railings like she did on her first day here but the difference is Natsume is standing beside her.

'_This is it. This is the fifty-first day. I have to do it now. You can do this Mikan.'_

Mikan then breathe in and breathe out then looked at Natsume.

"**Kondo wa dare ni koi shita no? ouen suru" ****("Who did you fall in love with this time? I'll help out.")**

Natsume looked at Mikan then smirked at her.

"Hey Polka, who did you fall in love this time? I'll help you out."

Mikan just stared at Natsume.

**To kobosu kare no te wo nigiru ****(When hearing that, I hold his hand and let my feelings out)**

Natsume then became aware of the look that Mikan was giving him. He wondered if there was something wrong with what he said.

He was surprised when Mikan suddenly grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes.

Amber meets crimson.

Natsume noticed the determination on her eyes and wondered why she was looking at him like that.

'_This is it, Mikan. It's time to tell him how you feel. You can do this.'_

"**Sonna kimi dakara, koi wo shita" ****("Because you're like that, i fell in love with you")**

"Natsume…"

There was a slight pause then Mikan continued, "I fell in love with you!"

Her face turned in a deep shade of red as she looked at Natsume's shocked face.

**Fukigensou na kao ni akami sashichatte sa ****(You're blushing with a displeased look on your face)**

Natsume blushed and this told Mikan that she can continue.

"I think I fell in love with you a long time ago but I just recently figured it out after our talk when you decided to beat Reo up."

**Terekakushi no kuse wa kawaranai yo ne ****(That habit of yours hasn't changed)**

Natsume was speechless. Mikan then observed Natsume's reaction.

He was blushing he cheeks turning into the same color as his eyes.

Natsume then tried to hide his blush with his bangs and this didn't go unnoticed by Mikan.

Mikan giggled and said, "You still haven't changed your habit when you get embarrassed, Natsume."

**Sonna tokoro mo suki tte ****(Only now, I notice)**

Natsume still didn't talk but he was thinking, _'Idiot! You caught me off guard. Now, I can't talk without stuttering.'_

**Imagoro kizuita no ****(That I like that side of you as well)**

Mikan just smiled at her friend's silence and said, "I like that side of you as well. I love everything about you."

"…**Osoi yo" tte tsuneranaide ****("…you're so slow" wait, don't pinch my cheeks)**

This time Natsume decided to look into Mikan's eyes and said, "You're really late, Polka. I've been waiting for you since forever."

Natsume pinched her cheeks and Mikan smiled.

But soon Mikan noticed that Natsume was having fun pinching her cheeks and she said, "HEY! Don't pinch my cheeks, you pervert!"

Natsume let go of Mikan's cheeks, smiled and hugged her.

Mikan hugged him back. For a few minutes they stayed liked that.

Natsume then let go of Mikan and kissed her.

Mikan kissed back and when they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"Hey, where's my chocolate?" Natsume smirked expecting Mikan to not have any chocolates prepared for him.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Mikan rummaged in her bag and took out a neatly wrapped chocolate.

"Here. I know you don't like sweets so I made bittersweet chocolates like I used to do when we were still kids. Happy Valentine's Day, Natsume!"

Natsume was surprised but then smiled. "Thanks, Mikan. So now you're my girlfriend and I have to prepare something for white day. Hmm. It sounds a bit of a hassle but I can deal with it. After all, I'm finally with the Mikan Sakura who would soon be Mikan Sakura Hyuuga."

Mikan blushed at what Natsume said but then smiled and said, "Well, I'll be waiting till that day comes, Mr. Hyuuga. For now, I'll just stay by your side patiently and love you till then."

Natsume smiled as his girlfriend and Mikan smiled back.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura."

"I love you too, Natsume Hyuuga."

The two held each other's hand and turned to watch their fifty-first sunset in Alice Hill as childhood friends and their first sunset as a couple.

'_I guess it wasn't a rumor after all. The legend was actually true.' Thought the couple as they watched the sunset._

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Like it? Review please! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
